


Push and Pull

by bongbeoms



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongbeoms/pseuds/bongbeoms
Summary: If you push me away, I will leave.If you pull me close, I will stay.Your choice.





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to write a fanfic again after a decade lol and a real first for Golden Child. Please bear with me.
> 
> Special thanks to the Bong to my Beom, Ay (@lordbongjae) for beta reading this. Aylabyu~♡

After they finished their last fansign event for "Miracle" which was also the end of promotion for "Lady", the boys quickly went out of the venue.  
  
Jaehyun was the first to go in the van since he sits at the farthest back. Once he was seated, he fishes out his phone, put on his earphones and turns on his playlist.

Just as he was adjusting to his position, his eyes met with Jibeom's who was then just entering the van and walking to his seat. The younger quickly shifted his gaze as if the eye contact just burned him, and Jaehyun got quite confused by the action. _Is he avoiding me?_ He felt like the younger boy had been a bit quiet or more so indifferent to him even during the fansign.  
  
He pulled up his phone again and texts Jibeom

"R u ok?"  
  
His heart was thumping as he waits for a reply, checking his phone from time to time. He couldn't help but take glances at the younger lad too and observe him. Jibeom was more quiet during the ride, just leaning on the window on his side. He could see a bit of Jibeom's expression and he seemed to be a bit gloomy. They arrived at their dorm but still he got no reply from the message he sent earlier.

 

* * *

 

 

Jibeom plops on his bed as soon as he enters their room.  
  
"Are you going to sleep already?" Jaehyun breaks the ice. They have not been talking since earlier and Jaehyun still thinks that Jibeom might've been avoiding him though he doesn't know why.  
  
Jibeom grunted, "Ugh yeah. I'm too tired."  
  
"Aren't you going to wash up first?"  
  
Jibeom seemingly annoyed just covers his head with a pillow, "Just let me be."  
  
Jaehyun felt a slight pinch in his heart. Jibeom has really been acting cold. He got worried on why the younger is like that. He never got angry at Jaehyun. Rather it was Jaehyun who always gets upset though they immediately made up after a few rounds of tickle war which ends up to cuddling. Now it's the opposite and he doesn't quite know how to handle Jibeom like this.  
  
Jaehyun with a dejected voice replied, "Alright. I'm sorry. Go to sleep now."  
  
As he was about to leave the room, Jibeom called out his name, now rather softly almost inaudible, "Jae..."  
  
Jaehyun still hears it clearly anyway as if he was really waiting for it. He couldn't hide the excitement in his voice "Oh! Why?" His worries turned into hope. Maybe he was just overthinking. Maybe Jibeom was just really tired.  
  
"Uhm-- Ohhh. Good night."  
  
"Ya, Kim Jibeom what are you playing at again?" The older male now sits at the younger's bed and he gives the latter a slight punch in the arm. Jaehyun himself was surprised by his reaction. _Why was he making a fuss? Was he expecting Jibeom to say something else?_  
  
"What?? I just said good night." Jibeom said defensively. He was also puzzled by Jaehyun's overreaction.  
  
"Clearly something is wrong with you." Jaehyun argued.  
  
"What? Why do you think so? Nothing is wrong."  
  
"Earlier. Even at the fansign you are a bit quiet," Jaehyun hesitated before continuing, "Also that one time you didn't even look at me and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And you didn't even tease me." Now Jaehyun was blushing.  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ugh forget it. I'm just tired. Night, Jaehyun."  
  
"What is wrong, Jibeom?" Jaehyun's voice now softer clearly showing concern. "You know, you could tell me."  
  
"Could you just let me sleep??" Jibeom answered, voice a bit raised.  
  
Jaehyun was taken aback. He was speechless. Now Jibeom is really angry at him, he felt.  
  
The door suddenly opens "Jaehyun, are you asleep? Let's pl.." Youngtaek stop his words when he saw Jaehyun sitting beside Jibeom. It's obvious the two had been talking about something serious. He could feel the tension in the room.  
  
Jibeom muttered, "You can go now."

 

_If you push me away, I will leave._

  
Jaehyun gets up from the bed and leaves the room with Youngtaek, leaving Jibeom alone in the dark room.  


* * *

  
  
As the door closed, Jibeom's heart sank.  
  
What was he even expecting? That Jaehyun would stay by his side? He was the one who pushed him away. He hits himself and covers his face with a pillow to muffle the frustrated scream he was to let out.  
  
His whole day flashes back at him and all he could ever think about was Jaehyun's soft smile and hearty laughter. How Jibeom heart swells whenever he sees and hears it. He lives for it. His voice is a sweet music to his ears. Though he's known for always teasing him about it, it is just because he wants to hear more of it. He always wants to be that person making Jaehyun laugh like that. Except, today he realizes that it wasn't because of him. And when he reflects on himself further, he admits that he instead just makes Jaehyun sad or upset. Even tonight, he hurt him again. He doesn't know why he started on this cold act. He was just supposed to stop with the teasing since he realized that it's not really making Jaehyun happy anymore. But as the day continues, he found himself just pushing Jaehyun further.  
  
He was about to just sleep on it hoping tomorrow would turn out better and that he could make up for everything he did until he hears the door open again and suddenly the other side of his bed dips. Jaehyun now lays down beside him.  
  
"Why are you here again?" Jibeom asked confused.  
  
"Oh you're still awake? Just sleep. You said you're tired. Don't mind me."  
  
"How can I? You're crowding my bed." _Ugh! Kim Jibeom, why are you acting like this again?_ Jibeom thoughts to himself  
  
"Fine." Jaehyun answered firmly. The older was about to get up when Jibeom tucked on his shirt.  
  
"Sorry~"  
  
"What do you really want? I could just leave. You can go sleep now. Sorry for bothering you."  
  
"No, I'm sorry Jaehyun.....

Stay...please...Jaehyun...."

 

_If you pull me close I will stay_

 

Jaehyun lies back in the bed. Jibeom adjusts himself to make more space for Jaehyun. He wanted to face him but the older just now lay on his side back facing him so he just does the same and faced the other side now their backs were against each other. Then they were silent again.

 

They could just hear and feel each other's breathing and heartbeat as they stayed like that.  
  
Jaehyun finally breaks the silence, "Are you asleep?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Jibeom-"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Is there a problem?" With no answer from the other boy Jaehyun continues "I really hope you tell me now. Please don't say that you're just tired. I'm your friend. I know you."  
  
"Friend." Jibeom mumbles. He felt like needles were poking his heart.  
  
Now Jaehyun turned to face him but Jibeom is still lying on his side facing the wall. "I know something is bothering you. Just tell it to me. Do you wanna keep arguing just like earlier?"

  
"Just forget it, Jaehyun. Let's just sl--" Jibeom was cut off when Jaehyun grabbed him by the shoulder and made him turn on his side. Now the two lads are facing each other.  
  
"Kim Jibeom, speak up. Are you mad at me?"  
  
Jibeom doesn't know what to say. He feels like his heart is gonna explode at this close contact. They had been this close before but this moment felt different. He couldn't help but stare at Jaehyun's perfect features. Jaehyun's big eyes are looking at him intently. He wants to drown in those black ocean, brush his hand through his silky hair, and caress those soft chubby cheeks. His eyes landed on Jaehyun's plump lips and his mind goes crazy. He closes his eyes to control himself. He was broken from his trance when Jaehyun spoke again "Ya, Kim Jibeom."  
  
"Oh what. what. is it a-again?" Jibeom was stuttering.  
  
"I was asking if you're mad at me?"  
  
"No! Of course not!" Jibeom sounds panicky. He's still trying hard to control his feelings which feels like it's gonna explode any moment. He tries hard not to look at Jaehyun's face or else his senses might all blackout.  
  
But the world just might be going against him (is it?) when Jaehyun lifts up his chin to make him meet his eyes again.  
  
Jibeom is freaking out inside.  _Bong Jaehyun how can you be so calm??_  
  
"Hey could you stop staring at me?" Jibeom just blurts out.  
  
Jaehyun had a puzzled look. He giggled a bit when he notices Jibeom's face getting red as a tomato.  
  
"Okay, okay. I won't stare at you. Now speak up."  
  
"I'm not mad at you okay. It's actually the opposite." Jibeom now answered, now a bit more calm.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Jibeom was silent again.  
  
"Okay if that is hard to answer then just explain your behavior today. You seem aloof. Like you were avoiding me in particular. And even just earlier you seem really angry."  
  
"Did it really appeared like that?"  
  
"Yes??"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry if it turned out like that. I didn't mean to. I just decided stop doing my useless childish antics. Seems like it's mostly what I am doing with you so it ended up like I was avoiding you because I had nothing else to do." Jibeom pauses. "But hey looks like you were still having fun anyway," and he manages a fake smile.  
  
Jaehyun looks at him and sees through the forced expression. He's starting to understand the whole situation. The puzzle pieces are finally coming together. He decided to play along some more. "Yeah I really had fun. Youngtaek hyung was really funny. It was nice that you stopped teasing too."  
  
"See! Then there's no problem. I don't know why you're even making a big deal out of this and probing me so much. Oh! Weren't you supposed to play with Youngtaek hyung? I was surprised you came back quickly. You could have just continue having a blast out there why are you even boring yourself here?" Jibeom was just mumbling but he couldn't hide the sulkiness in his tone. He looks like a kid who lost his candy.  
  
Jaehyun again lifts up Jibeom's face by the chin. "Kim Jibeom, you're really dumb aren't you?" Jaehyun fixes his eyes on him.  
  
Jibeom's heart was pounding loudly again. He tries to get out of this situation again because if this drags on he might not control himself. "What are you--"  
  
And the rest of his words were lost against a pair of soft plump lips that touched his. Everything goes oddly quiet, like the moment of silence between lightning and thunder. Suddenly words don't matter. Now they understood each other more than the conversation they were having earlier. No more denial. No more excuses. As Jaehyun pulled him closer, Jibeom felt their hearts beating in perfect harmony. The night which he dreaded earlier, now he doesn't want to end. Jibeom was intoxicated with Jaehyun's sweet smell. He goes insane just by thinking that those soft lips which he was trying hard not to stare at earlier are now all his. All those bottled up feelings came out crashing like the waves of the sea. Jibeom pulled him harder against him. He was overcome with passion. But suddenly Jaehyun pulls away. Jibeom was startled.  _Did he do something wrong_ _?_  
  
"You sure you don't want to wash up before sleeping?"  
  
Jibeom was confused at the random question again.  "Bong Jaehyun, why are you bringing this up again? I told you I'm too tired to even take off..." He now gets where this is going at. He gives Jaehyun a knowing look.  
  
Jaehyun rises from the bed as if nothing happened "You know you could always ask for my help."  
  
  
-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please leave your comments below ^^


End file.
